1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic control device including a valve body having a plurality of oil passages, an oil pan which, being disposed below the valve body, accumulates hydraulic oil, and a strainer which, as well as being disposed between the valve body and the oil pan, has a filtering medium which filters the hydraulic oil suctioned from the oil pan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, as this kind of hydraulic control device, one including a valve body assembled with a control valve, an oil pan which stores oil to be provided to the valve body, and a strainer device which, as well as being disposed inside the oil pan, has a filter which filters the oil suctioned from the oil pan, has been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-58-94671). With this hydraulic control device, the strainer device is detachably attached to the valve body using a bolt. Also, as this kind of hydraulic control device, one including a valve body fixed to a bottom portion of a casing, an oil passage seal plate which seals an oil passage opening into an undersurface of the valve body, an oil strainer disposed on the undersurface side of the valve body, and an oil pan which, as well as covering the undersurface side of the valve body and oil strainer, accumulates hydraulic oil, has been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2000-249214). With this hydraulic control device, as well as a plurality of fixing claws provided on the top of the oil strainer being engaged with the oil passage seal plate, a projection provided on the bottom is abutted against the oil pan, thereby fixing the oil strainer without using a fastener such as a bolt.